Après cela
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Quatre coeurs, une seule puissance. Comme il est difficile d'être seule quand on a été quatre... Buffy dans l'avant-dernier épisode de la saison 4.


Note: _Voici un petit one shot que j'ai écris il y a environ un an, après le marathon "Buffy" que ma soeur et moi avons fait pendant tout l'été. Une scène manquante de l'avant-dernier épisode de la saison 4, après le combat contre Adam, et la fusion entre Buffy, Willow, Alex et Giles, utilisée pour le vaincre. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _Les personnages de "Buffy" ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture de cette histoire. Que du plaisir!_

_**-- Après cela --**_

Buffy se réveilla seule.

Enfin, pas tout à fait, car Riley était à ses côtés quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la tenant par les épaules. Mais la partie d'elle-même /_de nous/ _que faisait vibrer la joie de le revoir était étouffée par le vide abyssal laissé par la rupture du sort qui lui avait permis de vaincre Adam /_notre victoire, la conséquence de notre pouvoir/._

Elle /_nous/ _n'avait pas imaginé que la mise en œuvre du plan de Giles ressemblerait à ça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais certainement pas à… _ça_. A l'origine, ce sort était juste un moyen de réunir leurs compétences –pouvoir, connaissance, force physique - au sein d'un seul corps, le sien /_le nôtre/ _mais au final… Le résultat s'était avéré bien autre chose.

« Buffy, ça va ? Buffy ? Répond-moi ! »

Il fallut quelques longues secondes à Buffy pour se rappeler la fonction de la parole dans la communication avec les êtres extérieurs à elle /_à nous/._

« Oui… Oui, tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce que… » Son regard alla furtivement d'elle au corps d'Adam et au trou dans la poitrine de l'hybride. « Comment tu as fait ? On aurait dit… que tu étais… que tu étais... ben, possédée.

- Non…c'était un sort destiné à nous fusionner, Will, Alex et Giles… en moi. Réunir nos compétences, tu vois. »

Riley cligna des yeux, une fois, puis une deuxième, sans doute le temps de digérer l'information. Buffy prit soudainement conscience de la tâche de sang sur sa poitrine.

« Riley ! Tu es blessé !

- Oh, c'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, les pouvoirs que tu as utilisés étaient ceux de Willow ? Je ne pensais pas que Willow était aussi puissante… »

Les pouvoirs de Willow ? En théorie, effectivement, la magie était le domaine de Willow. Mais cette puissance /_notre puissance/_ dépassait de loin celle de Willow seule.

Riley la regardait, et Buffy se sentit obligée de tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

« Ce sort, c'était… C'était… tout simplement…

- Ça devait être très intense, commenta obligeamment Riley.

- Euh, ouais » Buffy fit une pause, insatisfaite. « C'était… waouh », conclut-elle. Ça n'avait pas grand sens, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ça en avait pour elle.

« Waouh, répéta lentement Riley.

- Exactement. Waouh. »

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer la sensation d'être plus qu'elle-même /_être_ _nous/_, plus puissante, mais surtout _plus._ Toutes les qualités qu'elle savait être celles de ces amis –le courage d'Alex, la compassion de Willow, la sagesse de Giles - s'étaient trouvées magnifiées en elle /_nous/ _et plus que d'en voir les manifestations au quotidien, elle les avait ressenties, vécues, en avait pleinement compris la nature pendant quelques minutes de magie qui avaient semblées durer une éternité.

Mais elle les avait perdus maintenant, et elle savait que de toute son existence de combat, jamais elle n'avait connu perte aussi grande. Même retrouver Riley ne pouvait atténuer ce sentiment de perte. Elle commençait déjà à oublier ce que c'était que d'être quatre, invincible(s), maintenant qu'elle était retournée dans l'espace étriqué d'elle-même, et ne gardait plus qu'un sentiment confus d'euphorie et de plénitude, et la culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de plus.

« Buffy », appela à nouveau Riley.

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur son petit ami, qui avait l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Tout va bien », affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille rejoindre les autres. Où sont-ils ? »

Buffy resta quelques secondes sans parler, frappées par les implications de la question de Riley.

« Buffy ?

- Pas loin. Ils sont pas loin.»

Le soulagement l'envahit quand elle réalisa que la perte n'était pas aussi totale qu'elle ne l'avait crue. Ils n'étaient pas loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, ils n'avaient pas disparu au moment où ils s'étaient séparés. Ce ne serait pas pareil, ce ne serait plus /_nous/_, mais en échange, l'amour serait là.

Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil au cadavre d'Adam en quittant la pièce. Même s'il était mort, la guerre qu'il avait initiée n'était pas encore terminée. Et de toute façon, le sort qu'ils avaient entrepris avait largement dépassé le simple intérêt de le vaincre.

Même s'ils perdaient _/mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre/ _ Buffy savait que tout ça en aurait tout de même valu la peine.


End file.
